ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park Berlin
This is The German Version of Disneyland (Also Known as Disneyland Anaheim Berlin) Which Could Be Opened in 2015. List of Attractions: Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Santa Fe & Disneyland Berlin Railroad (Main Street) 2. City Hall 3. Main Street Vehicles 4. Main Street Cinema 5. Disneyland's Dream on Parade 6. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights 7. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 8. The Disney Gallery 9. Big Band Beat Shopping: 1. Emporium 2. Candy Palace 3. China Closet 4. Disneyana 5. Penny Arcade 6. Newsstand 7. Disney Showcase 8. Main Street Pin Shop 9. Main Street Magic Shop 10. New Century Jewelry 11. 20th Century Music Company 12. McDuck's Department Store 13. Steamboat Mickey's Dining: 1. Main Street Cone Shop 2. Plaza Inn 3. Coca-Cola Refreshment Corner 4. The Crystal Place 5. Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Mangement 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Tarazan's Treehouse 4. Indiana Jones & The Temple of Crystal Skull 5. Fire Mountain Shopping: 1. Adventureland Bazaar 2. Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost 3. South Seas Trader Dining: 1. Bengal BBQ 2. Tiki Juice Bar 3. Indy Fruit Cart Liberty Sqaure Attractions: 1. Haunted Mansion 2. Pirates of The Caribbean 3. Santa Fe & Disneyland Berlin Railroad (Liberty Sqaure) 4. Hail to The Presidents 5. Yankee Doodle Mickey Shopping: 1. Royal Street Veranda 2. One-of-a-Kind Shop 3. Chocolate Collection 4. Portrait Artists Dining: 1. Club 55 2. Café Orléans 3. Le Petite Patisserie 4. French Market 5. Mint Julep Market 6. Blue Bayou Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes 5. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 6. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown Shopping: 1. Brer Rabbit's Swingin' Arcade 2. The Final Jam Shop 3. Professor Barnaby Owl's Photographic Art Studio 4. Critter Country Plush Dining: 1. Harbour Gallery 2. Critter Country Fruit Cart 3. Brer Bar Frontierland Attractions: 1. Country Bear Jamboree 2. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 3. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 4. Mark Twain Riverboat 5. Tom Sawyer Island 6. Mayflower Ship 7. Fantasmic! 8. Frontierland Shooting Gallery 9. Admiral Joes Fowler Keelboats Shopping: 1. Bonanza Outfitters 2. Silver Spur Supplies 3. American Rifle & Gun Shop 4. Calico Kate's Pantry Shop 5. Chicken Plantation Dining: 1. Hungry Bear Restaurant 2. Mile Long Bar 3. Conestoga Fries 4. Rainbow Horseshoe Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Disney Castle Carrousel 6. Snow White's Adventures 7. Casey Jr. Circus Train 8. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 9. Storybookland Canal Boats 10. Fantasia Gardens 11. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 12. Matterhorn Bobselds 13. Pixie Hollow 14. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 15. Peter Pan's Flight 16. Alice in Wonderland 17. Mad Tea Party 18. Skyway to Tomorowland 19. It's a Small World 20. Fantasyland Theater 21. Wrath of the Firebird Shopping: 1. Disney Castle Candy Shop 2. Once Upon a Time Store 3. Sir Mickeys' 4. Fantasy Gift Faire 5. Small World Toy Shop Dining: 1. Queen Minnie's Dining Room 2. Pinocchio's Village 3. Small World Ice Cream Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Gadget's Go Coaster 5. Goofy's Playhouse 6. Chip 'n Dale's Treehouse 7. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 8. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 9. Jolly Trolley 10. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 11. Magic Journeys 12. Santa Fe & Disneyland Berlin Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) Shopping: 1. ToonTown Five & Dime 2. Gag Factory Dining: 1. Pluto's Dog House 2. Miley's Diner 3. Kairi's Frozen Ice Cream and Yogurt 4. House of Mouse 5. Sora's Popcorn Shop 6. Huey's, Dewey's and Louie's Good Time Cafe 7. Toon - Up Treats Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventure (Star Tours Will Be in It's Original Version) 2. Food Rocks 3. Cosmo Jets 4. Tomorrowland PeopleMover 5. The Timekeeper 6. Captain EO 7. Space Mountain 8. Starcade 9. Skyway to Fantasyland 10. Santa Fe & Disneyland Berlin Railroad (Tomorrowland) 11. Grand Circuit Speedway 12. The Tomorrowland Interglastic Revue 13. Alien Encounter 14. Olie Polie's Space Adventure: The Ride 15. 20,000 Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 16. Disneyland Berlin Monorail Station Shoping: 1. Radio Disney CD Mixer 2. Olie Polie's Candy Shop 3. Tomorrowlanding 4. Mickey's Star Traders 5. Imageworks Dining: 1. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 2. Lunching Pad 3. Tomorrowland Terrace 4. Pizza Port 5. Endor Fries and Burgers Fireworks 1. Wishes (Regular Fireworks) 2. Summer Wishes (Summertime Fireworks) 3. HalloWishes (Halloween Fireworks) 4. Believe in Holiday Magic (Christmas Fireworks) Park Hours Spring: 9AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-12AM Fall: 8AM-9PM Winter: 9AM-1AM Category:Disneyland Anaheim Berlin Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Theme Park Resorts